


moicy week day two: morning/evening

by Violet_Skys



Series: Moicy week oneshots [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Skys/pseuds/Violet_Skys
Summary: to Angela's dismay, Moira has always been a morning person.





	moicy week day two: morning/evening

To Angela’s dismay, Moira had always been a morning person. Without fail every morning, the alarm went off at five, and Moira climbed out of bed. This morning was no different. Angela pulled the quilt over her head and curled into a ball, hoping the morning would go away if she ignored it long enough. How did Shakespeare put it again? T’was the nightingale, not the lark? Oh how she wished. Sleep was hard to come by in their line of work. There was always something to eat up your time until the early hours of the morning that simply couldn’t wait. Sadly, even though the morning could be ignored, Moira couldn’t.

            After the impossibly tall woman climbed out of bed, she would sleepily stumble to the bathroom to wash her face, dress, and brush her hair. The sink made the most obnoxious sound as it drained and Angela simply couldn’t tune out the noise. The only way to somewhat remedy the rude intrusion upon her rest was to shove her head further beneath the blanket. A chuckle sounded from above her.

            “It’s time to get up. You can’t hide under the covers all day.”

Angela gave an annoyed mumble from beneath the quilt, drawing another chuckle from the Geneticist. Gently, Moira pried the blanket from Angela’s hands, pulling them away from her face.

            “What was that, Darling?”

Angela scowled.

“You hide in your lab all day. What’s the difference?”

Moira shook her head as she carefully disentangled the shorter woman from the bed sheets and guided her towards the kitchenette where the coffee pot was sputtering to life.

“I get work done in the lab. You can’t ask your patients to come all the way to the living quarters, now can you?”

Moira was answered with another sleepy grumble. She pushed her partner into a chair and pressed a mug of coffee into Angela’s hands. The Swiss woman robotically sipped at her coffee, bedhead untamed and eyes still rimmed with sleep. Moments like these always put Moira in a good mood in the mornings. Though the doctor would always protest it, she was adorable when half asleep. In an attempt to keep the doctor awake, Moira turned the radio on, half listening to the news station.

A bagel popped out of the toaster and Moira pushed one of its halves towards a slightly more alert Angela. They always started their mornings this way. Quiet and tranquil time spent in each other’s company. In that short bit of time before work, the rest of the world didn’t matter. They didn’t have to worry about missions gone wrong or requests for funding. They were just two women having breakfast like any normal couple.

 Just as the two were finishing their meal, Angela leapt from her seat at the sight of the clock. 6:15.

“I’m going to be late for my 6:30 appointment!”

The blonde raced around the apartment, grabbing her clothes, sticking a toothbrush in her mouth, and wrestling a brush through her shoulder-length hair. Giving herself one last look in the mirror, Angela snatched her bag and staff ID from the hook by the door and gave the geneticist a quick peck on the cheek.

“I’ll see you for lunch, ja?” Moira nodded, pressing a kiss to Angela’s forehead as the shorter woman dashed out the door. There was a smile on her face as she took the elevator to the basement level housing the research labs. Mornings were the best.


End file.
